THAT AWKWARD MOMENT(fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: On aura compris que je ne suis pas du genre conservateur plein de préjugés.Cependant jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver un vendredi soir de juin à boire un Apple Martini dans un bar gay avec mon colocataire. " C'est pour une affaire, John." Il m'a fait. C'est toujours comme ça : ou c'est pour une affaire ou c'est une expérience.


**That Awkward Moment** **(fr)**

 _Ce moment embarrassant._

Auteur : _**Doralice**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

 **Note de l'auteure :**

 _Colocation: bah. Pre-Reichenbach, peut-être… mais aussi post, imaginons après le retour de Sherlock et après un rapprochement totale des deux amis. Faites comme vous voulez._

 _L'idée m'est venue il y a quelque jour. Je l'ai développée, comme d'habitude, ça a fait son chemin. Mais je dois avouer, que ce soit devenu plus sérieux que ce que j'avais prévu, j'ai réussi à garder ma ligne initiale._

 _Sur ces quelques dernières (!) informations, et je vous laisse à l'histoire (et à la musique : Last Friday Night, de Katy Perry)… bonne lecture !_

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle traduction de l'auteure Doralice, qui nous offre une nouvelle fic Sherlock assez drôle je trouve. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes et que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ce moment embarrassant où tu te réveilles dans ton lit et où tu cherches à te mettre loin du feu autour de toi, mais il y a cette hallucinante migraine post gueule de bois qui t'en empêche. Et l'unique chose que tu arrives à comprendre c'est que le corps nu et bouillant auquel tu es accroché est celui de ton meilleur ami. Et pendant un agaçant, très long moment de pure panique, tu ne te rappelles d'absolument rien.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?!

Onze heures plus tôt.

Ce moment embarrassant où tu te retrouves à essayer de te rappeler que tu n'es pas homophobe. Tu te le répètes comme si tu devais le faire comprendre à quelqu'un : je _ne suis pas_ homophobe. Vraiment pas.

En plus, ma sœur est lesbienne et j'ai été témoin à leur noce. Un de mes camarades quand j'étais en Afghanistan avait un homme qui l'attendait à la maison : c'était mon équipier au combat. J'ai voté " oui " pour la loi sur le mariage gay.

Adulte, sûr et consenti : c'était mon idée du sexe. À l'intérieur de ces limites, chacun pouvait se servir comme il voulait de ses parties génitales. Les goûts sont les goûts et ne se discutent pas, non ?

Non. Bien.

Voilà, avec ce préambule, on aura compris que je ne suis pas du genre conservateur plein de préjugés. Cependant – mais, oui, il y a un "cependant ". _Cependant_ jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver un vendredi soir de juin à boire un Apple Martini dans un bar gay avec mon colocataire.

 **\- Je n'aime pas le Martini. Encore moins avec du jus de pomme**. – j'adresse une grimace au contenu du verre et le mélange avec la paille rose fluo – **Pourquoi tu me l'as fait prendre ?** –

Sherlock répond sans me regarder : - **Parce ce que c'est adapté à la situation**. –

 **\- Comme les vêtements** ? – je réplique sceptique.

" C'est pour une affaire, John. " Il m'a fait. C'est toujours comme ça : ou c'est pour une affaire ou c'est une expérience. Et moi je suis tellement suicidaire que je lui tends toujours la corde.

 **\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je devais mettre** _ **ça**_. –

Je bouge nerveusement sur le tabouret où je suis assis, tirant sur les bords du t-shirt taille 12-14 ans. Il est d'une horrible couleur canarie qui jure avec le slim violet aubergine que Sherlock m'a obligé à porter. 19 £ le tout – 19 £ qui ce soir finiront à la poubelle. Parce que lui peut porter ses affaires habituelles et moi je dois me saper comme le pire des gays dévergondés de Londres ? Si quelqu'un vient à le savoir, ma réputation est détruite !

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'entrer dans un bar gay avec un des tes pulls, aurait fait tomber notre couverture** **?** – fait-il avec un sarcasme non-dissimulé.

Je soupire pesamment et reprends en main mon Apple Martini. C'est dégueulasse, mais c'est toujours de l'alcool et ça m'aide à noyer ma honte.

 **\- Redis-moi quel aspect a notre homme.** – Je lui demande en mordant nerveusement ma paille.

Je regarde les alentours pendant que Sherlock me déballe une description de la personne que nous cherchons.

 **\- Environ la quarantaine et d'un bel aspect ? Ici c'est plein de monde qui correspond à cette description.** – je lui fais noter.

J'avale une gorgée et me tourne sur le tabouret, le bras plié sur le comptoir et le dos courbé, sondant la salle derrière moi à travers le reflet du miroir à l'arrière-plan.

Bien sûr, c'est une expérience intéressante. Anthropologiquement parlant, j'entends. Elle me fournit la photographie d'une Londres que je ne connais pas vraiment. J'aurais fait sans la connaitre, franchement, d'autant plus quand ça se concrétise par des gars avec pulls ajourés et les sourcils peroxydés qui ne me dévorent des yeux. Je bats des paupières et détache mon regard d'un coup, rougissant stupidement. Ils ne sont pas en train d'admirer ma montre, je note quand je me rends compte de la manière dont ce maudit jean réussit à me découvrir la moitié des fesses.

 **\- John, quand te décideras-tu à** _ **écouter**_ **?** \- soupire Sherlock.

 **\- Oh, bien, je t'écoute**. – je fais sèchement – **Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?** -

 **\- Ce n'est pas un des habitués qui vient chaque semaine. Nous le trouverons pas en train de plaisanter avec le propriétaire et d'échanger son opinion sur le dernier épisode de Queer as Folks avec ses amis.** – m'explique-t-il ennuyé, pendant qu'il se renseigne du regard sur chacune des personnes qui entre dans le local – **C'est un père de famille dévoué, classe moyenne, travaillant dans un bureau, à la messe tous les dimanches avec la carte du partie travailleur dans le portefeuille, à côté de la photo de la grand-mère décorée de la légion d'honneur pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. C'est un homosexuel latent, un hypocrite réactionnaire, trop coincé dans ses schémas sociaux pour accepter l'idée qu'il serait plus honnête de divorcer et de se dédier au design de ses jouets fétiches, plutôt que de continuer cette blague. Quand il n'arrive plus à feindre le plaisir durant ses ébats conjugaux, il dit à sa femme qu'il a une réunion d'entreprise à Liverpool et se réfugie dans l'un de ces lieux. Il se fait quelqu'un avec d'évidentes qualités et un œil attentif à son portefeuille, et ponctuellement se le fait piquer. Il peut ainsi se déculpabiliser de son rituel, grâce auquel, il se sent comme un justicier et peut ainsi révéler sa vraie nature. Et ensuite Lestrade entre en jeu avec sa totale incapacité à venir à bout de cette série d'homicide à Soho sur un fond homo-érotique. Mon dieu, mais comment peut-on être aussi** _ **stupide**_ **pour tomber dans un piège aussi** _ **évident**_ **?!** –

Je fais claquer mes lèvres et le regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

 **\- Tu es une foutue machine.** – je commente en secouant la tête – **Tu n'as pas une once d'empathie.** –

Il fronce les sourcils : - **Je ne suis pas payé pour avoir de l'empathie, John.** –

– **Touché.** – j'admets candidement – **Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.** –

 **\- Techniquement ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. À laquelle j'ai répliqué avec une argumentation selon moi limpide. Mais, si ce n'était toujours pas clair pour toi, ce que nous devons chercher c'est un homme sur la quarantaine et avec un bel aspect, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Un homme qui évolue dans cet environnement avec une gêne évidente, cherchant à satisfaire sa curiosité sans éveiller l'attention. Il porte des vêtements parfaitement adaptés à la situation, même trop je dirais, sans pour autant se sentir à l'aise dedans. Et il regarde les alentours avec l'air de chercher un possible compagnon de baise**. -

J'avale ma gorgé de Martini de travers, mélangeant rires et toussés convulsives. Sherlock me lance un regard désappointé. Le fait est que certaines terminologies, d'argot sale, venant de sa bouche, s'avèrent être une chose bizarre pour moi.

 **\- Quoi ?** – me fait-il.

Et moi je m'éclaircis la voix et marmonne un " rien ".

 **\- Oh, tu l'as remarqué toi aussi.** –

Je me retourne à peine : - **Quoi ?** –

 **\- La description.** – dit-il avec nonchalance – **Elle te correspond de manière étrange.** –

Et c'est la seconde fois que je m'étouffe. Je vais avoir l'odeur de l'Apple Martini dans le nez pendant une semaine, mince !

 **\- Comment… quoi…** \- j'inspire – **Qu'est que tu insinues ? Je** _ **ne suis pas**_ **un homosexuel latent !** –

 **\- Oh, je le sais bien, John.** **Mais ce genre de réaction ne te rend pas très crédible**. –

J'aurais volontiers répondu quelque chose de caustique, si je n'avais pas noté un changement en lui. _Le changement_ , pour être précis. Sa voix se fait graduellement plus lente et basse, ses yeux se sont dilatés : il a repéré notre cible _._ Le meurtrier est entré dans le bar. Je suis la direction de son regard et me retourne en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à mon Martini.

 **\- La chemise couleur menthe ?** – je susurre observant d'un œil le reflet.

Sherlock acquiesce lentement. Mince alors, il est exactement comme il l'a décrit ! Je n'arrêterais jamais de m'étonner de la précision de ses reconstitutions.

La tension monte, l'adrénaline commence à travailler. Je voudrais avoir apporté mon arme, mais vêtu comme je le suis ça aurait été un peu ridicule de chercher à la cacher.

Nous passons la demi-heure suivante plus ou moins immobiles, étudiant l'homme de loin, attendant une évolution. Certains des déductions de Sherlock, nous devons attendre avec patience de pouvoir le prendre sur le fait.

Au troisième Martini je commence à être étourdi, fatigué (à moi l'alcool me fait l'effet d'un somnifère, pendant mon service militaire je perdais toujours aux jeux d'alcools) et je commence à m'emmerder. Au moins la musique est décente, mais je préfère retourner à Baskerville et me porter volontaire pour leurs expérimentations humaines, plutôt que de me mettre à danser, _ici_ , au milieu de _ces_ gens.

 **\- Dis-moi que dans les trente secondes il va se lever et aborder quelqu'un.** – je grogne, la joue appuyée sur mon poing.

 **\- Dans les trente secondes il va se lever et aborder quelqu'un.** – répète-t-il mécaniquement.

 **\- Vraiment ?** – je fais avec un léger espoir.

Il secoue la tête : - **Non.** –

 **\- Pourquoi il met autant de temps ?!** – je me lamente, écroulant la tête sur la superficie froide du comptoir.

Je suis une loque : j'aurais dû m'arrêter au second Martini.

 **\- La recherche de la proie idéale est un art, John.** – affirme-t-il hautain.

Je le regarde avec consternation.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.** – ajoute-t-il fier de lui.

 **\- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre ce que tu sais des mécanismes psychologiques qui sont dans la tête d'un serial killer homo-latent**. – je marmonne, assemblant des moitiés de mots et en créant de nouveaux, merveilleux termes.

 **\- Bois, John.** – m'ordonne-t-il avec un air contrarié, et puis il s'adresse au barman – **Un autre Apple Martini pour mon ami, merci. -**

Non, ça suffit ! Au énième verre de cette horreur que l'on met devant moi, j'émets un grognement désespéré.

 **\- Je dois vraiment ?** – je gémis en le regardant accablé.

C'est alors que Sherlock se raidit. Il tourne à peine la tête, dardant son regard çà et là.

 **\- En effet, non.** – dit-il doucement.

Oh-oh. Cette expression je la connais et elle ne promet rien de bon.

 **\- Embrasse-moi.** –

Soudain je me retourne de nouveau totalement, parfaitement alerte.

 **\- Pardon ?** –

Il se penche vers moi, envahissant comme à son habitude mon espace vital et m'obligeant à me pencher en arrière, la main fermement accrochée au siège de mon tabouret pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

 **\- John, embrasse-moi.** – répète-t-il, ses yeux fixés dans les miens.

Je déglutis à nouveau : - **Non.** -

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer, mais un panneau d'alerte se forme dans ma boite crânienne.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas bougé d'ici depuis** – il lève son poignet et regarde l'heure – **cinquante-cinq minutes et nous n'avons échangé aucune effusion. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer plus longtemps.** -

 **\- On ne pourrait pas… seulement…** \- je balbutie pathétiquement, sans savoir ni même comment terminer la phrase.

 **\- Danser ?** – suggère-t-il, un sourcil ironiquement relevé.

 **\- Ou nous nous embrassons ou nous dansons, John**. – il bouge les mains pour montrer les couples (et les groupes intimes) autour de nous – **Il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup d'autres options pour passer le temps ici.** -

J'halète comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Si je me lève et chancèle dehors, peut-être que je réussirais à appeler Lestrade pour me porter secours.

 **\- Veux-tu que notre couverture tombe ?** – insiste-t-il.

 **\- Non, mais…** -

 **\- Alors** _ **embrasse-moi**_ **.** –

Il est pressant et je ne suis pas assez lucide pour le contrer de manière décente. Je ne suis plus sobre, je m'en rends compte maintenant ! Je finirais par dire quelques bêtises, mais je l'écouterais.

 **\- Pourquoi ça doit être moi ?! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas** _ **toi**_ **?** –

Tiens, justement.

 **\- Oh.** – fait-il vaguement surpris, puis secoue les épaules – **Comme tu préfères**.-

Ce moment embarrassant où tu es ivre d'Apple Martini et où ton meilleur ami t'embrasse sous la lumière réfractée par la boule à facette d'un bar gay. Et que ça te plait.

Compter les secondes entre un mouvement de langue et une morsure. Et perdre le compte misérablement.

Mes mains se détachent du siège. Parce que maintenant ça ne sert à rien de s'accrocher au tabouret : maintenant je suis penché vers l'avant, vers lui. Mes mains vont se balader pour leurs propres comptes – sales traîtres ! – et s'agrippent à sa cuise. Et se perdent entre ses cheveux. Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est fait de chair comme moi.

L'instant où on se sépare. Le soupir qu'il lâche la tête inclinée, frissonnant, les lèvres humides de salive. _Ses_ lèvres humides et gonflées. Le gémissement qui vibre dans sa gorge quand je le capture par la nuque pour reprendre là où on s'est interrompu.

Ses doigts contre ma peau et une de ses mains à la hauteur du cœur. Il est en train d'exploser dans ma cage thoracique, prenant un rythme particulier, surpassant les vrombissements des basses de ma musique.

 **\- Ok, je crois que… c'est suffisant**. –

CRACK. Le rythme s'interrompt et tout redevient comme avant. Pire qu'avant. Ce n'est _pas_ une bonne sensation.

Je me mords la lèvre. Déglutis, Respire. Les yeux fixés sur le miroir. La présence de Sherlock à 20 cm de moi qui me semble si loin. J'ai un monstre, là, derrière le sternum, qui grimpe des bas-fonds avec des ongles bestiaux. Je n'arrive pas à penser et peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi : je ne crois pas que je serais reconnaissant d'en avoir la capacité.

 **\- Il bouge**. –

Sherlock est debout à côté de moi et je m'hasarde à me tourner, l'attention forcée à se concentrer sur notre assassin, l'esprit heureusement occupé à quelque chose d'autre qui ne soit pas la consistance et la saveur de Sherlock et cette stupide envie d'avoir une télécommande spatio-temporelle pour pouvoir rembobiner autant de fois que je le voudrais.

Retourner en mode « affaire en cours » n'est en rien facile, mais quand tu es concentré sur la filature d'un serial Killer et sa probable prochaine victime, tu réussis en quelque sorte à retrouver cette lucidité que tu avais perdu pendant un instant d'égarement.

 **\- Combien de temps devons-nous rester là ?** – je susurre, serré contre Sherlock dans l'angle de l'escalier de secours qui donne sur l'appartement de la victime.

Les sons qui proviennent de la fenêtre entrouverte sont aux combiens explicites.

 **\- Si tu ne supportes pas, tu peux toujours te boucher les oreilles**. –fait-il, son attention portée sur les voix.

Sèchement, je desserre les lèvres et expire.

 **\- Je voudrais seulement éviter d'arriver trop tard.** – je commente entre mes dents.

 **\- Quand nous entendrons tirer…** -

 **\- Tirer ?!** – je siffle atterré – **Sherlock, nous ne pouvons pas…-**

 _BANG!_

Un cri. Les lumières qui s'allument dans les appartements voisins. La sirène d'une alarme qui se déclenche dans la folie. Le bruit de nos pieds sur la superficie métallique des escaliers antiincendie et nos respirations qui s'accélèrent.

Sherlock fracasse une fenêtre avec son coude, passe son bras à travers l'ouverture et ouvre la fenêtre. Nous nous enfilons dans l'appartement. Deux personnes à demi-nue sont en pleine lutte sur le sol de moquette. J'identifie notre homme et le met hors-jeu. Sherlock se baisse rapidement à terre et se relève avec _deux_ pistolets.

 **\- Appelle Lestrade**. – dit—il essoufflé, les canons pointés l'un sur l'homme et l'autre sur le garçon – **Dit lui que nous avons un tueur en série et un potentiel tueur**. -

Le quart d'heure suivant, est le pire que les deux pauvres malchanceux se trouvent à devoir vivre. Pendant que Sherlock les interroge à sa façon – c'est-à-dire déduisant leur entière existence en ne les interpellant que brièvement – j'intercepte des regards suppliants dans ma direction, auxquels je ne peux que répondre de manière compatissante. Je suis sûr qu'ils accueilleront les hommes de Scotland Yard comme des anges libérateurs.

Monsieur Patrick Adams confessa sans trop d'histoire être notre serial Killer de Soho. Mais cette fois il avait failli être lui-même la victime. Car en ce qui concernait Steve Carter il n'avait pas digéré le fait que six mois auparavant, quand la "carrière" d'Adams n'en n'était qu'à ses débuts, la mort de son copain soit classée par la police comme un suicide. Et ainsi Carter avait enquêté pour son propre compte et était arrivé à identifier l'assassin avant même Scotland Yard et Sherlock Holmes réunis.

Les sirènes des agents commencent à remplir l'air et enfin s'arrêtent sous le bâtiment, leurs lumières se reflétant sur les parois. L'expression que me lance Donovan me donne envie de la balancer par la fenêtre. Lestrade écarquille les yeux, puis secoue la tête marmonnant un " je ne veux rien savoir ", les mains levées. Leur arrivée donne l'occasion à Sherlock de recommencer son petit cinéma et de se mettre en avant comme il aime tant. Ce qui me permet de noter, sous les lumières jaunes des ampoules, le sang qui dégouline de ses doigts.

 **\- Sherlock !** –le mouvement brusque avec lequel je m'approche pour lui agripper la main fait tressauter les personnes présentes – **Mince, combien de fois je dois te dire de faire attention avec le verre ?!** –

 **\- Un infirmier ici !** – appelle Lestrade.

 **\- Non, merci.** – dis-je décidé – **Je m'en occupe, donnez-moi seulement le nécessaire.** –

Ils ne savent pas ce que je leur évite : soigner Sherlock c'est comme mettre les pieds dans une cage de chiens enragés. Mon esprit de sacrifice est immense.

 **\- Allez dis-le**. –

Lui ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux suivent attentivement mes mouvements sur sa main.

 **\- Quoi ?** –

Je soulève un coin de ma bouche : - **Une des tes phrases à effet sur la malédiction de l'amour.** –

 **Je suis à court d'imagination**. –

Ce ton plat est alarmant. D'habitude il ne fait pas ça. D'habitude, quand une affaire est élucidée, c'est tout un feu d'artifice d'autosatisfaction, un volcan de connerie Sherlock-centrique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, maintenant ?

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** – je murmure, sincèrement préoccupé.

 **\- Je ne sais pas.** –

Il lève les yeux vers moi. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait depuis… depuis _la chose_ au bar gay. Se sentir ouvert en deux comme une pomme est-ce une comparaison adéquate ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les métaphores.

 **\- Tu es médecin : dis-le moi, toi.** –

J'ouvre la bouche, sans avoir la moindre petite idée de quoi dire. Je suis en train de réaliser à ce moment quelques mécanismes.

Pour moi la distance temporelle par rapport à ce qui s'est passé dans le bar se réduit peu à peu. Je suis arrivé à passer graduellement de " mondieuqu'est-cequis'estpassé " à " modalitéencourdetraitement ", en traversant plusieurs stade de choc post-traumatique et de normalisation. Aussi, comme nous avons bouclé l'affaire, j'ai eu du temps pour faire ré-émerger petit à petit tout ça avec prudence.

Pour lui non. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Sherlock fonctionne avec des compartiments étanches. À peine notre serial killer a bougé, qu'il a fermé dans une chambre forte ce qui s'est passé et s'est complètement dédié à l'affaire. Mais c'était une chambre forte temporaire et maintenant que l'affaire est résolue… CRACK… la serrure coffre s'est ouverte toute seule, ce dernier se déversant entièrement. Complètement. Exactement comme si ça venait de se produire.

Que puis-je lire sur son visage? J'ai de mon côté une empathie que lui n'a pas. Je peux en déduire plus que ce qu'il s'attend.

Peur, incertitude, sentiment de culpabilité. Insécurité – tellement d'insécurité. Une microscopique espérance, enfouie tout au fond, peut-être même inconnue de lui-même. Le tout masqué par une froide indifférence qui ne trompe personne. Mais sa perte d'orientation est évidente. Il est perdu et ne veux pas l'admettre – stupide têtu !

Il ne sait pas si il doit être atterré ou mortellement heureux, parce que ça signifie seulement une chose. Il l'a fait pour la couverture, c'était horriblement non spontané et par-dessus tout privé de tout sentiment. Mais quelque chose a bougé à l'intérieur de lui, comme à l'intérieur de moi. Quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas et qui maintenant le tourmente.

Et que devrais-je dire, maintenant ? Rien, tiens. Vaut mieux se taire.

Pour une fois c'est moi qui le laisse plein de questions – oups, je voulais dire, une affirmation – en suspens. Un discours ouvert. Une interrogative qui clignote dans sa tête. Et je ne sais pas comment il se sent lui dans ces cas, je ne le sais pas vraiment, mais moi je suis divisé entre la triomphante satisfaction et la lacérante tristesse. Et – je le confesse – plus que pour un plan machiavélique prémédité, je ne lui dis rien seulement parce que mon cerveaux est surchargé des sensations du cœur et je ne réussis pas à formuler une phrase ayant un sens.

Je finis ce que je devais faire, nous pouvons prendre congé de Lestrade et retourner à la maison. Nous possédons encore trop d'adrénaline pour pouvoir se laisser aller sur le siège d'un taxi, nous marchons donc côte à côte en direction de Baker Street. L'air frai de cette nuit d'été assèche la sueur sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner agréablement.

 **\- Ce qui s'est passé dans le bar…** \- sa douce voix rompt le brouhaha de la rue.

Je fourre mes mains dans les poches de mon jean et le regarde. Je dois seulement lui donner du temps.

Il contracte ses sourcils, le regard fixé sur le trottoir devant lui : **\- C'était…** -

Une erreur ? Une bêtise ? Une chose à effacer, oublier, ensevelir ?

 **\- Magnifique**. -

Je sais que je l'ai dit, mais c'est comme si c'était venu de l'extérieur du plan matériel dans lequel nous somme. Comme si ça avait été un autre moi qui avais parlé, quelqu'un dont je sais être mais dont je n'avais pas encore conscience. Sherlock le voit en cet instant. Il ondule entre nous, prêt à s'échapper, retourner d'où il vient et ne plus se faire voir, se cacher. Je prie pour qu'on l'attrape à temps, comme j'ai attrapé sa phrase et y ai mis l'adjectif juste au moment juste.

 **\- Je croyais que les hommes ne te plaisaient pas**. -

Je devrais être sérieux. Nous devrions être sérieux _ensemble_ , mince ! Parce que c'est une chose sérieuse, non ?

Mais ça doit être l'adrénaline, la tension, l'alcool. Ça doit être cette dose d'endorphine qui me parcourt encore les veines, m'obligeant à fixer ses lèvres toutes les fois où il parle. Mais aussi quand il ne parle pas. Disons tout le temps.

Ça doit être que tout ça est beau à mourir. En gros, je n'arrive plus à rester sérieux. Même pas un peu !

 **\- Le fait qu'ils ne me plaisent pas en général ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas en apprécier un en particulier**. – je réplique en me mordant la joue pour ne pas rire ouvertement (il y a une limite à tout, allons).

Lui intercepte mon expression et sourit.

 **\- Donc…** -

Hilarante l'idée d'avoir rendu muet d'embarras Sherlock.

 **\- Tu embrasses bien.** – je réponds diplomatiquement – **Tu embrasses divinement, pour la précision.** -

Lui me regarde, les yeux illuminés. Il a déjà compris, naturellement…

 **\- Oui.** –

 **\- Et tu es bon d'en d'autres choses ?** –

 **\- Je dois encore le découvrir.** –

Cette tendresse était déjà là avant ? Il est en train de m'effeuiller.

 **\- Tu as eu peu de relations, donc ? Avec des hommes ou des femmes ?** –

 **\- Les deux**. –

 **\- Ça fait pas mal de temps que tu n'as pas été avec quelqu'un, j'imagine**. –

Je m'arrête. Il m'imite. Nous nous regardons un instant, les visages éclairés par la lumière des lampes.

 **\- Pas mal de temps, oui.** – il susurre masquant l'adorable gêne qui croit en lui – **Même trop**. –

Sherlock est fort avec son cerveau et ses mots, je suis fort avec mon cœur et mes mains. Une fois que j'ai fait la provision de mots : mieux vaut revenir aux origines.

 **\- Tu en veux encore ?** – je souffle sur ses lèvres, après les avoir dévorées pendant une fraction de seconde.

 **\- Mon dieu,** _ **oui**_ **.** –

Sept heures plus tard.

Ce moment embarrassant où tu te retrouves à devoir admettre que tu es sans doute hétéro. À 100%, vraiment. Mais que cela ne ta pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'un homme.

Rectification : _de l_ 'homme.

Précision indispensable : de Sherlock Holmes.

Le regarder dormir à côté de moi. Enroulé autour de moi dans un enchevêtrement de couverture, de peau et d'os saillants qui apparaissent en désordre.

Je considère le bazar sans aucun sens, dicté par la stupidité matinal et le déshabillage nécessaire aux premières phases de l'amour. Le mec dont je ne me saurais jamais attendu à ce qu'il soit chaud – je ne me serais jamais attendu à _découvrir_ qu'il était si chaud. Le mec que je crois ne jamais avoir vu dormir sans l'aide de drogue ou d'autres substances similaires, et c'est une vision trop belle pour la contenir tout entière dans ma poitrine : d'un moment à l'autre je vais exploser en un arc-en-ciel de tendresse ou quelque chose de tout autant sucré. Le mec à qui j'ai encore envie de faire l'amour et que si ça n'avait pas été aussi adorable de l'avoir endormi dans les bras je l'aurais déjà réveillé à ma façon. Le mec qui…

 **\- Arrête. -**

Incompréhension, suivi de stupeur et enfin d'hilarité avec une pointe de honte.

 **\- Sérieusement, John.** – marmonne-t-il en se frottant les yeux – **Je voudrais espérer que tu ne vas pas faire ça tous les matins.** –

Il baille. Mon dieu, il est mignon aussi quand il baille. Je suis foutu.

Puis il bat des paupières, réalisant à ce moment ce qu'il a dit.

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'il y aura** _ **d'autres matins**_ **?** – dis-je prudent, presque timidement, mais craignant aussi de rendre les choses concrètes en les disant à voix haute.

Sherlock soutient mon regard investigateur.

 **\- Promets-moi que tu ne me fixeras pas pendant que je dors.** –

 **\- Promets-moi qu'il y aura d'autres matins.** –

Il plisse les yeux et bouge sa tête sur le coussin : - **J'essaierais d'être plus clair, docteur Watson**. –

Je connais assez bien Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre ce qu'il y a derrière ce dialogue. Et c'est difficile de dire si je suis heureux ou terrorisé ou si ce que je ressens est seulement de la pure folie que m'inspire cet homme. _Mon homme_.

J'incline la tête vers lui, effleurant son nez avec le mien. Il entrouvre ses lèvres et soupire. Mes doigts sur sa nuque, entre ses cheveux. Je sens son sexe dur – comme le mien. Je sens son cerveau vide – comme le mien. Je sens son cœur galoper irrégulièrement, comme le mien _– avec_ le mien.

 **\- J'essaierais d'être moins sentimental, monsieur Holmes**. – je murmure sur sa peau, entre nous.

Il sourit sur mes lèvres. Et le reste se perd dans un samedi matin de juin quelconque. Trop court. Trop beau. À répéter toute la vie.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 _Encore un fois j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser u message pour l'auteur, je le lui traduirais et transmettais. A bientôt, avec un petit Sterek cette fois…_


End file.
